Hearts And Stars
by FourKins
Summary: The life of an idol is hard, but being the best is even harder. Trying and trying and trying to beat your own score, to beat your last hit and still thinking of the fans. This is what goes through the minds of true idols. This is their passion. Has a little of AKB48 inspiration also.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I want to be the best._

_**I **__want to be the best._

_I want to see my fans smile._

The thoughts of an idol continuously are thinking these things. Thinking of how to improve, to be better, to stand out. But people like the members of AKB48 and the characters of vocaloid live for their fans, the people who support them. And that's all I want. Someone to take care of me.

I want someone to come to my concerts because I'm there, because I'm someone special to them. I want millions to love me, and I know that's wrong, but I want people to see me as I am and I won't stop trying.

I don't care if I'm the most hated person in the entertainment industry. I don't care if I create a monopoly, or take all the fans for myself. I want to shine like Rin or Mayuyu! I want to be someone that little girls can look up to and say... "Wow, isn't she cute? I want to be someone like her when I grow up."

I just want to be able to laugh with everyone. I want to be happy like Yuko Oshima. If I could just be able to live in bloopers, I would. I would be able to laugh all the time and I could be able to laugh like that all the time, be funny like that all the time, maybe I can actually help other's who aren't happy laugh just as hard. I just want to spread this warmth.

I know I don't deserve the attention and I know I'm too quiet to actually get people to notice me long enough to see the real me. But I will try. If I get one fan then I will sing for that one fan. Every fan I get I will happily receive. I don't care if I have one or one million, I want my fans to smile, to see me as someone who is worth noticing, who is worth looking at, who is worth supporting. I don't want to be invisible anymore. I just want to sing.

I love the acting and singing. I love people cheering my name, trying to support me, and me supporting them back. Even if my world caves in around me and I'm left standing by myself, I would still sing for the fans. I want to sing to my hearts content and dance like no one is watching. I don't want to be judged or told it is wrong. I want to be perfect, but I also want to make mistakes, and the only place I actually feel that is possible is on the stage.

I'm smart. I analyze every little thing. I don't know how not to. But when I dance, I feel like ever step is perfect, every step is in balance with the universe and I can feel the power it gives me, what my fans give me. I want to give it back ten folds, I want to stop being smart for an hour and show everyone the real me, I want to be someone like Lemon-chan, who loves what she loves and does what she does. All I want is to feel that also.

I just want the world around me to be safe, secure. I want to sing and touch peoples heart. I want them to feel what I feel. I want to know what a community really is, what the real meaning of family, friends is. I want them to feel how much sweat and blood I put into this, how many tears I cried for those unknown fans. I want the world to understand me that much more. I don't care if I start to cry or sweat or fall in a concert, as long as they feel what's in my heart like how I am able to feel when I listen to Gumi, or Paruru. I don't ever want to take my eyes off the ones I love, but I want to expand my love and make every sad child feel it, every lonely stranger, every mother who's too tired to go on. I want to show them that whatever I can do, they can too. I want them to feel... hopeful.

I want their dreams to come true. I want to be able to pick them up and give them wings. I want them to be able to fly towards the clouds. I just love all of them so much. I want to try harder and harder to show the world the dreams of the girls in this group. I will try harder and harder to make not only my feelings reach the fans, but also every joy and tear that they have shed for their fans. I want everyone to believe the songs they sing, about loving the fans and trying to cheer them up. All i want is to be able to walk away one day by giving every member a smile and a hi-five. I want to leave the group in tears like Acchan did, and I want to be able to touch millions like Miku, but above all that, I don't want anyone to feel like their invisible. I want to show everyone the special traits the carry, even if they don't believe in themselves. For everyone supporting me, I'll definitely support you back, over and over again, you just have to ask.


	2. Chapter 1-Ai

**Chaper 1- Ai**

_**Ai is a character based off of my Candy from My Candy Love (I know that's very irrelevant, but I just thought I should bring it up.) Since I absolutely love Ai unconditionally and unusually so that I thought I would make her some amazing combination of Miku and Acchan. I'm not good at writing so please don't expect much from me or Ai, but do keep an open mind about her, because I want her to shine the brightest, and I need your help with your criticism.**_

Ai rushed towards the station as she tries to pin back her silky, shiny black, Acchan-short hair. She quickly searches for some, unknown objective with her pale blue eyes.

"Ai!" yells the friendly fish salesman from the other side of the street on the dock. He has been there for the five years that Ai has run to the train station and to her house.

"Ah! Fishing-man! You save some bass for me when I get back from work?" asks Ai.

"Aren't you a little late to your job?" asks the fisherman. "Like always!"

"I'm never late!" laughs Ai. "The worlds just too fast!"

"You were suppose to be here at seven fifteen, it's now seven thirty," yells the salesman.

"Fishing-man! Get your eyes check! That's a five not a seven!" yells Ai.

"Oh, would you look at that," whispers the salesman with a laugh. Ai runs through the train station, quickly paying and getting her ticket.

"Good morning, thank you for the ticket!" yells Ai as she waves back at the clerk at the window.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the train!" yells the clerk.

"Of course!" yells Ai happily as she dashes forward. The doors on the train start to close on her. She then jumps into the train and lands on one knee. She then smirks.

"Safe~!" smiles Ai with a relieved laugh. The people on the train start to applaud for the normally serious girl's joke. She laughs a self-conscious laugh as she rubs the back of her head.

"Thank you," says Ai with a bow. The train the larches forward and Ai quickly propels forward and she reaches out to grab the strap so she wouldn't fall into some unexpected man. After she was somewhat stable, she then looks up to see a poster for Kings of Hearts, a famous group of 18- 25 handsome boys who are idols. Every girl from 12- 27 is in love with them. Every girl had a poster of them on their walls. They were everywhere.

"Wow! Black Swan is doing a great job of advertising them."

"You into this kind of thing?" asks a mysterious, handsome guy with a suspicious black trench coat and sunglasses.

"Of course~!" says Ai with an energetic smile. "It's my dream after all!"

"Your dream?" asks the man. "Oh! You want to be an idol!"

"Of course!" says Ai. "Everyone loves an idol. They would finally listen to me and maybe I can change the world, even if its a small portion."

"You have big dreams for a little girl," laughs the guy.

"That's obvious!" says Ai. "If you don't have big dreams, then your not a human. You don't have to accomplish those dreams, but you shouldn't be happy with something that's easy, you should shoot for the highest point, then no one would make fun of you. That just means your someone who can make a difference! Sorry..."

"No, no. I could listen to you all day," says the guy. "You're really passionate, aren't you?"

"Of course!" says Ai with a cheerful smile.

"You know... you're quite cute when you smile," says the mysterious man.

"If you keep telling me that then I'll fall in love with you," laughs Ai.

"Promise?" asks the man with a mysterious smirk. He then takes her face in his hands, kissing her. Ai quickly reacts with a punch to his stomach.

"That was my first kiss jerk!" yells Ai as she dashes out the door. She then bolts through the crowded streets of downtown Chanceton, touching her lips and smiles a warm smile of the memory. She then shakes her head to get the memory out of her head and dashes towards _Joe's House._

"Ai! Finally!" says someone as they throw the uniform at her.

"But I'm on time," says Ai as she points to the clock.

"Well... hurry up! We needed you an hour ago! Lena's sick so your taking her shift!" yells the manager. "Didn't you get my text?"

"No!" yells Ai as she tries tying the apron. "Thank you for telling me!"

"Check your cellphone you stone-age teenager!" yells the manager as she steps back into the kitchen. Ai sighs, then touches her lips again remembering the passionate kiss that she got from the charming, mysterious man she had met. She then giggles and starts dancing around. Ura Omote Lovers comes on and Ai turns around and starts singing;

_"ii koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou wa,_

_RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa._

_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_

_seigyousuru dake no KYAPASHITI nado ga sonzaishiteiru hazu mo nai no de_

_aimaina taigai no INOSENTOna kanjouron wo buchimaketa koto no ha no naka_

_dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninsuru madame wo hoshigatteiru, sei._

_doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE_

_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou_

_doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo._

_jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa_

_tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde,_

_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte,_

_dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_

_ima sugu achira he tobikondeike._

_moo RABURABU ni nacchattee_

_oukakumaku tsupparicchattee_

_kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee_

_toushindai no ura omote_

_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee_

_moumaku no hacchattee_

_moo RABURABU de icchatte yo!_

_aitai tainai, nai!_

_iyana koto tsukume no yume kara sameta watashi no nounai kankyou ga,_

_RABU to iu etai no shirenai mono ni okasareteshimaimashite, sore kara wa._

_doushiyou mo naku futatsu ni saketa shinnai kankyou wo_

_seigyousuru tame no RIMITTAA nado wo kakeru to iu wake ni mo ikanai no de_

_taigai wa aimaina INOSENTOna daisaigai wo furimaita EGO wo haramase_

_dou ni ka kou ni ka genzaichi-ten wo kakuninshita kotoba wo te ni tsukanda you da._

_doushite tsukume no mainichi soushite aashite koushite SAYONARA BEIBEE_

_genjitsu chokushi to genjitsu touhi no hyouri ittaina kono shinzou_

_doko ka ni ii koto nai kana, nante uragaeshi no jibun ni tou yo._

_jimon jitou, jimon tatou, tamon jitou tsuremawashi, aaaa_

_tada honnouteki ni furechatte, demo iitai kototte nainde,_

_itainde, sawatte, aeide, ten ni mo noboreru ki ni natte,_

_dou ni mo kou ni mo nicchi mo sacchi mo acchi mo kocchi mo_

_ima sugu achira he tobikome._

_moumokuteki ni iyacchattee_

_kyou iku yotei sacchattee_

_doushite motte iwasechattee_

_toushindai no ura wo mate!_

_chouhatsuteki ni sasocchattee_

_shoudouteki ni utacchattee_

_moo RABURABU de icchatte yo!_

_daitai, ai, nai._

_moo RABURABU ni nacchattee_

_oukakumaku tsuppacchattee_

_kyouretsuna aji ni buttondee_

_toushindai no ura omote_

_kyouhakuteki ni shibacchattee_

_moumaku no ue ni hacchattee_

_moo RABURABU icchatte yo!_

_ai ai ai ai nai! "_

"Ai! That's enough with the singing! Get back to work!" yells the manager.

"Sorry Manager!" yells Ai as she starts serving the costumers again. She continues her cheerful smile, even though she's completely embarrassed for randomly singing. She then sets a cup of coffee and a sandwich in front of a handsome man with glasses and a business suit.

"Oh! You were the girl who was singing a few minutes ago, right?" asks the strange man.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the distraction, it won't happen again," says Wi with a forced smile and bow.

"No! Don't apologize! It was beautiful, and I should be able to tell, I'm Richard Prim from Black Swan agency," says the strange man. He gets up to shake her hand and she just stares at him with her mouth open.

"R-richard Prim? From B-b-black Swan?" asks Ai with big eyes.

"Yes," says Richard.

"You lie!" says Ai.

"E-excuse me?" asks Richard, with the counter shock received. He wasn't use to this kind of reaction.

"I've fallowed Black Swan for about three years now," says Ai with a puff out of her chest. "I mean, I'll admit that I don't know each and every clients faces, but I've memorized each of the agencies, producers, and help."

"Oh really?" asks Richards as he rubs the back of his head. "That's impressive actually. But I'm just an intern now, I haven't been promoted to agent yet. Though I'm really close! The President allowed me to start my own group! All females though, since she didn't want it to counter act with Kings of Hearts work."

"So... You just say that to pick up girls?" asks Ai with an innocent tilt of her head. Richard doesn't say anything, just laughs. Ai them smiles triumphantly.

"Bingo~!" says Ai.

"Ai! I thought I told you to work!" yells the manager from the kitchen.

"How can she even see me?" whispers Ai to herself.

"What was that!" yells the manager.

"Sorry! Sorry!" yells Ai with an apologetic smile.

"Just get back to work!" says the manager.

"You have so many smiles to you," notices Richard. "There all quite beautiful."

"What?" asks Ai.

"Here, I want to give you this," says Richards as he takes out a contact card with his name and phone number and the agency on it. he then hands it to Ai.

"What's this for?" asks Ai.

"I'm having auditions soon for the group I was telling you about. I was hoping you could join, because you would be something special to you. I can't really put my finger on it, but I know you will sell millions, though it's totally up to the President," says Richards.

"President Ellery!" says Ai.

"The one and only," says Richards.

"I love her! She is the greatest!" squeals Ai.

"Well, come at 10 to hearts Theater and you can meet her," says Richards.

"I'll be there," says Ai, determined. "Oh! What skills should I have?"

"Don't worry about it. You're already in," says Richards as he pays and leaves the restaurant. Ai looks at the number then makes a fist around it with a hopeful smile. This was her chance to shine, she wasn't going to screw this one up.

"Mom!" yells Ai as she walks into her house and closes the door behind her. "I'm home!"

"Shut up!" snaps the mother back. "I have a splitting headache, and once again... you're not helping!"

"You really shouldn't be drinking so early," says Ai.

"It's only seven," says the mom.

"In the morning!" yells Ai. "Normal people go to sleep at night."

"Then why didn't you sleep?" yells her mom.

"I've already told you why, twice now, mom! Because I have to work from five Pm to Seven Am," says Ai as she tries helping her mother and getting something to eat. "Two jobs. I have to work **two **jobs for our expenses to help you, with school work and maintaining my position in the honor society. I'm trying as hard as I can mom!"

"Oh! While you're out, pick up Ashely," says the Mom as she tries avoiding Ai. Ai then closes the door to the fridge abruptly and stares at the floor with a sad gaze.

"Ashely's dead mom. She died two years ago," whispers Ai.

"Oh God!" yells the Mom wildly after a long pause. "I need a drink."

"Mom!" says Ai. "A scout heard me singing today at my job."

"Telling ya your crap? Cuz ya are," says the Mom as she looks at the beer's nutrition fact on the back of the bottle, trying to avoid Ai's eyes. "You should really give up you stupid dream, Ai. It'll never happen."

"Mom, I'm really good," says Ai. "He gave me his card and tole me to meet him today at Heart Theater."

"You actually buy that? Probably thinks your pretty. Reeeaaalllllly shouldn't trust guys like that ya know," says the mom as she sniffs her beer before drinking it.

"I'm going to make it. You use to tell me how special I was!" yells Ai. "Why can't you believe that now?"

"Use to think Ashely was invincible, now I'm just drunk," laughs the Mom with another chug of beer.

"I'll show you!" yells Ai with tears in her eyes. She then runs out the door with a quick slam out of the house. The mother just laughs, mournfully as she falls to her knees almost as if in defeat. As she laughs, tears fall to the floor.

"Please Ai," whispers the mother, slowly getting louder. "Show me your strength. Show the world your true power. Just... Lord, please just let her forgive me!.. I don't want her to hate me forever like Ashey did!"

The mother continues to cry on the kitchen floor as the realization of the loneliness finally sets in.

Ai looks up at Hearts Theater. It was a classic theater design with gorgeous red wood and solid structure. Inside was very modern though, with multiple heart shapes, gift shops, and posters of all the members, individual shots. Ai stops in front of the one of Castiel, a hot red-head that has an image of a bad boy and top idol from Kings of Hearts. Ai tilts her head and studies it, trying to remember where she had seen his face before.

"I see you like Castiel," says a guy from behind her. This startles her and she ends up knocking the poster down.

"Crap," says Ai as she looks at the boy, who happens to be Castiel himself. "You're Castle," says Ai, seeming o be angry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asks Castiel, a little taken back. "Especially when you're getting my name wrong."

"Because.. it's your aura," says Ai.

"What about my aura?" asks Castiel.

"I don't know, it just tells me you're bad trouble," says Ai.

"Good," says Castiel with a smile. "That's what I was going for."

"So... kiss any girls lately?" asks Ai as she finally understand where she's seen him before.

"You say through that," laughs Castiel.

"Of course! It was my first kiss jerk!" yells Ai.

"Ai! There you are!" says Richards as he quickly runs out from the stage area. "Hurry up! You're late!"

"Wha?" asks Ai as she tries to not stumble with Richards pulling her quickly. "This isn't very gentleman like!"

"Hurry! Hurry! No time for being a gentleman!" says Richards as he pushes her towards the stage. He pushes her into the audience part of the stage. There was a small, cute girl who looked quite child-like person in the seats, writing something in a steel-gray composition notebook. She's so short that she can swing her legs when she sits fully in the seat. She has extremely curly, fluffy strawberry blond hair and is wearing square rimmed glasses.

"President," says Richards, trying to get her attention from a distance. Her legs then stops swinging and the air seems to instantly change.

"Finally Richards, what took you so long?" asks The President.

"I-I'm sorry, Ai just got here," says Richards. The girl then quickly turns around with a happy smile to look at Ai.

"So you're Ai~! I've heard so much about you!" says The President excitedly.

"I thought President Ellery was at least twenty something. She has such good references and outstanding ideas, yet she's... like twelve," whispers Ai to Richards.

"I'm fourteen!" yells President Ellery, angrily.

"I'm sorry," says Ai with an apologetic smile. "I didn't know you could hear me."

"I could! And it hurt," says President Ellery with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" says Ai, still smiling. "I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay, just come over here and sit down," says President Ellery as she sits down again and continues to write in her notebook.

"What?" asks Ai.

"You're Ai Grace the First, right?" asks President Ellery. "You were the first to be accepted into Black Swan's newest group."

"I haven't auditioned yet," says Ai.

"So you want to audition?" asks President Ellery.

"Of course," says Ai.

"You don't need to audition, she's already accepted that you're in the group," says Richards.

"Hold on Richards," says President Ellery. "Let the girl audition if she wants," says the President.

"President! But..." says Richards before he is pulled down closer to President Ellery so she can whisper something into his ear.

"If you say so," sighs Richards as he sits down next to the President. Ai then gracefully runs up towards the stage for the audition.

"I hear that you're a fan of Vocaloid," says President Ellery as she looks at a piece of paper Richards gave her. "And you can even speak Japanese! I'm guessing your dad's japanese?"

"Yeah, but he left my mom when I was born, so that isn't the reason I learned it," explains Ai as someone gives her a microphone.

"When why did you learn it?"

"Because of my two favorite groups, AKB48 and Vocaloid. I learned it through them. I love them so much that I just subconsciously picked it up."

"You love AKB also~! That's my favorite group!" yells the President as she energetically gets up out of her seat. "Do you know Sakura no Hanabratachi?"

"Yes," says Ai.

"Ah! Then you can sing that for your audition! It's perfect! It can show us your coordination and vocal range while we get to see how good your Japanese really is."

"What?"

"You heard me. Please~!"

"Fine, fine," says Ai as she stands in the middle of the stage. She starts dancing to the imaginary music that fills the silent hall.

"_Kyoushitsu no madobe ni wa _

_Uraraka na hidamari _

_Ato wazuka no haru no karendaa_

_Jugyouchuu miwataseba _

_Onaji seifuku kita _

_Nakamatachi ga _

_Otona ni mieru_

_Sorezore no mirai e to _

_Tabidatte ikun da ne _

_Sono senaka ni _

_Yume no hane ga _

_Haeteru_

_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro _

_Dokoka de kibou no kane ga narihibiku _

_Watashitachi ni asu no jiyuu to _

_Yuuki wo kureru wa _

_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro _

_Dokoka de dareka ga kitto inotteru _

_Atarashii sekai no doa wo jibun no sono te de hiraku koto_

_Kenka shite denwa shite _

_Naita koto atta ne _

_Nayanda hi ga _

_Nazeka natsukashii_

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo _

_Furimukeba michinori _

_Donna toki mo _

_Hitori ja nakatta_

_Sotsugyou shashin no naka _

_Watashi wa hohoende _

_Sugiru kisetsu _

_Miokuritai_

_Sayonara_

_Namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara _

_Kono hoho wo nagareochite arukidasu _

_Aoi sora wo miage ookiku_

_Shinkokyuu shinagara_

_Namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara _

_Omoide no sono bun dake utsukushiku _

_Me no mae no otona no kaidan issho ni nobotte te o furou_

_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro _

_Dokoka de kibou no kane ga narihibiku _

_Watashi tachi ni asu no jiyuu to _

_Yuuki wo kureru wa _

_Sakura no hanabiratachi ga saku koro _

_Dokoka de dareka ga kitto inotteru _

_Atarashii sekai no doa wo jibun no sono te de hiraku koto_

_Namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara _

_Kono hoho wo nagareochite arukidasu _

_Aoi sora wo miage ookiku_

_Shinkokyuu shinagara_

_Namida no hanabiratachi ga harahara _

_Omoide no sono bun dake utsukushiku _

_Me no mae no otona no kaidan issho ni nobotte te wo furou"_

"Bravo!" says President Ellery as she jumps out of her seat again. "You're in unconditionally, so come down here already."

"What?" asks Ai.

"Well you're the first idol in his group," says President Ellery as she points to Richards. "So you should help pick out the friends as you're going to work with."

"W-what?" asks Ai.

"Is there an issue?" asks President Ellery. "Do you not want to be in the group?"

"No, I want it, I want it, I soooo want it," says Ai quickly. "But it's just... almost anti-climatic."

"Do you want me to fire than hire you again?" asks President Ellery with a tilt of her head.

"No, no, no! I'm fine with where I am. Can I just go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure," says the President as she continues to write stuff in her book. Ai then quickly walks off stage and instantly squeals with delight. _Now I'm one step closer to the person I want to be and that makes me that much closer to my dream._


	3. Chapter 2- Lolo

**Chapter 2- Lolo**

_** Lolo is based on my lala loopsie doll. I know that's weird but like last time, I don't care! I was checking out the vocaloids on (really great site by the way~!) And I noticed that IA was described as a "strong and honest character" or a "dreamer who wants to be friends with everyone" which kind of made me really happy because I want to be like that, so I did the next best thing, and that is base Lolo off of her. I also really admire Mayuyu and love how cute she is and that she's always smiling so I though Lolo would be really cute if I joined those two. I hope I did it correctly~! At first I was thinking of basing her off of Luka, but then I found another character who will be a better fit for her so I decided on IA since I love her voice. Please read~!**_

"Entry number two, Lolo Mara," calls Richards. A cute girl with short, curly, IA colored hair. She looks over the crowd with scared, yet determined chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'm Lolo Mara and I'll be singing and dancing to the song Gravity= Reality," says Lolo.

"Whenever your ready," says President Ellery as she quickly waves her forward and then looks back at the composition book in her hands.

"Of course," says Lolo with a nod of her head. The music for the song starts up and Lolo instantly starts to dance energetically to it, with all of her might. That's when she starts to sing;

_"itsu no ma ni yara hajimatteta kokoro no ondo kyuujyoushou chuu_

_kazoe kirenai DOKI DOKI ga fukurandeku_

_arere? mada mada te gotae nashi? dakedo sore nara tsugi no te wo_

_yudan shita nara sono suki wo nogasanai wa_

_aimai na mahou yori butsuriteki na housoku_

_shinjiteru zenryoku de kimeru wa ima sugu ni!_

_anata no kokoro no Gravity hirogaru tsutawaru PULSE_

_atarashii jidai ga hajimaru yo ima_

_watashi no kokoro no Reality MIRACLE COLORFUL ENERGY_

_itsudatte yume miteru zutto hanasanaide_

_naze ka itsudemo kara mawari omou you ni ikanai kedo_

_osaerarenai DOKI DOKI ga tomaranai yo_

_arere? mada mada tarinai kana? dakedo sore nara shuutsuryoku baizou_

_nerai sadamete sono hitomi hazusanai wa_

_zanshin na kotoba yori gouriteki na senryaku_

_shinjiteru kono yume wo kanaeru itsu no hi ka!_

_anata no kokoro no Gravity doko made mo fukaku ochite_

_nuke dasenaku naru no tasukete onegai_

_watashi no kokoro no Reality MAGICAL LYRICAL FANTASY_

_dare yori mo nani yori mo zutto mitsumeteite_

_anata no kokoro no Gravity hirogaru tsutawaru PULSE_

_atarashii jidai ga hajimaru yo ima_

_watashi no kokoro no Reality MIRACLE COLORFUL ENERGY_

_itsudatte yume miteru zutto hanasanaide"_

"That was really dynamic," whispers Ai to President Ellery as the song finishes.

"What did you say your name was again?" asks President Ellery as she was looking up from her book. She was actually looking up from her book since Lolo started to about it seemed to catch her attention when she moves. This was the first time that President Ellery looked up during the auditions, she seems genuinely interesed in her.

"It was Lolo Mara," says Richards as he looks down at his clipboard.

"Was I asking you? No! I was asking _her," _says President Ellery with a roll of her eyes. It seems like she was angry at him. "Well that's a gorgeous name. Wait for Ai to give you the moves for the dancing part. Please wait in the wings till then."

"Thank you!" says Lolo with an energetic smile as she happily walks off the stage. The first moment she is away from view, she falls to the ground in exhaustion and defeated nerves.

"Whoa," says a handsome, tall man with glossy, black hair and gorgeous sparkling gold eyes. He is one of the more popular guys from Kings of Hearts, Phineas Bennett. "What'cha doing on the floor?"

"It's like a blanket," says Lolo as she pulls in her knees and curls up into a ball. A dark cloud seems to have encased her and muffled her voice.

"What?" asks Phineas, looking at her confused.

"I can't handle this pressure," says Lolo.

"Then quit," says Phineas as he crouches down to look at her more closely.

"What?" asks Lolo as she moves her head off of the ground.

"You don't have to do it," says Phineas. "Actually, it's better if you do quit, makes more room for the _real _artists. And there will be a lot less pressure if you quit now then if you would later."

"Of course I won't quit!" yells Lolo as she jumps up and looks down at Phineas. "I signed up for this because I want this more than anything!"

"Then show them," says Phineas as he slowly gets up and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks Lolo directly in the eyes so that the message will get through to her, but what he ended up regretting is that her eyes seem to take his breath away. His heart speeds up and he feels a blush spreading over his face. He has to quickly look away before she realizes the spell she's cast on him. "You know," he continues, "they'll see your heart if you show them what it means to you. And they'll react to it, the fans always react to heart. People tend to like seeing others working hard, it makes them feel like they have something in common with you. Their love for you and your love for your profession. They can easily live through you and understand your feeling better, which is why they will want to believe in you that much more."

"Really?" asks Lolo.

"Well that's what President Ellery always says," says Phineas with a shrug.

"So you don't really know what you're talking about?" laughs Lolo.

"No, guess not," laughs Phineas also. "But I do know about how to get people to like you and it's not going to be easy."

"You got that right," says a girl who looks exactly like Phineas, but shorter with a little longer glossy hair and higher cheekbones. Just by looking at them you can tell that their twins.

"Cecil! What are you doing here? Are you trying out?" asks Phineas as he looks at her. She wraps her arms around his collar-bone and squeezes tightly.

"Nope! I'm only here to see you brother," says Cecil with a smile. "What about your girlfriend over here? She trying out?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" says Phineas with a blush.

"And I am trying out," says Lolo politely.

"Well, break a leg~!" says Cecil as she pushes Lolo towards the stage with a mysterious smile. Lolo starts to tumble forward and she ends up stepping on her ankle wrong. She falls to the ground and tries rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" asks Cecil, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, it might just be twisted," says Lolo with a smile. She tries to stand up, but her ankle fails. It's starting to feel sprained now.

"All people who were invited back for the dancing part, please get on stage," calls President Ellery. Lolo tries getting back up, but again she is found on the ground.

"Anyone who isn't on stage will be disqualified," warns Richards.

"I don't think you get to make that decision," says President Ellery, as she glares at him.

"I'm sorry President," apologizes Richards. Lolo then tries getting up again, but more slowly this time. The President and Richards are waiting in the audience, and President Ellery starts to get impatient.

"Well you heard the man! Get a move on!" says President Ellery, irritated. "Or you'll get disqualified!"

The girls quickly rush to the stage and Lolo starts to panic. She then starts to limp towards the stage, not wanting to be left behind. After much effort, she was finally on stage but was limited to the absolute back so that no one could see her. She tries to keep her level of energy up, but her ankle was taking a lot of energy away, just standing there. She tried standing on the good foot so that it wouldn't hurt. Ai then jumps up on the stage in front of the girls. In the audience, it was apparent that the group grew in size with Castiel and Phineas sitting there, they seemed to be discussing something.

"Okay! Pay attention!" commands Ai. "I'll show you a dance routine _twice _and you will copy it till President Ellery says stop," explains Ai. "If your number is called then step to the front. When you dance you have to sing and just don't lip sing with the other members because it's obvious if you do that. The song is Aitakatta from AKB48."

"But I don't know japanese~! This isn't going to help us at all!" whines one participant of the auditions.

"It will if you all want to become international idols! Other countries appreciate it if you take the time to learn their culture. It makes them feel more connected with you. Keep in mind that I can also read lips and speak fluent Japanese," warns President Ellery with a glare. A few girls complain about the conditions. Only ten girls including Lolo understand and accept these rules. The music then starts to play and Ai starts dancing. Each step is dynamic and energetic, as if each step was sending out an aura that grabbed the audiences attention. She then starts to sing perfect japanese.

_"Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Kimi ni..._

_Jidensha zenryoko de_

_Pedaru koginagara_

_Saka wo noboru_

_Kaze ni fukuranderu_

_Shatsu mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kizuita_

_Honto no kimochi_

_Shojiki ni ikunda_

_Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo_

_Hashire!_

_Suki naraba_

_Suki da to io_

_Gomakasazu_

_Sunao ni naro_

_Suki naraba_

_Suki da to io_

_Mune no uchi_

_Sarake dasou yo_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Kimi ni_

_Don don afuredasu_

_Ase mo nukuwazuni_

_Sugao no mama_

_Konoresu me no ton'neru_

_Natsu e suzuku chikamichi sa_

_Son'na jozu ni_

_Hanasenakutemo_

_Sutore-to de ii_

_Jibunrashii ikikata de_

_Hashire!_

_Dareyorimo_

_Taisetsu dakara_

_Furaretemo_

_Gokai shinai_

_Dareyorimo_

_Taisetsu dakara_

_Kono kimochi_

_Tsutaetakatta_

_Suki naraba_

_Suki da to io_

_Gomakasazu_

_Sunao ni naro_

_Suki naraba_

_Suki da to io_

_Mune no uchi_

_Sarake dasouyo_

_La la la la la..._

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Aitakatta_

_Yes!_

_Kimi ni_

_Aitakatta"_

"Now," says Ai as she turns around to look at the girls. "I'll do this one more time, so follow along." She turns to face forward and the music starts to play over again with Ai dancing and singing. Lolo studies each step again, carefully, trying to memorize each and every step with each particular word in the song. Some other girls were copying Ai's movements to help them memorize it but Lolo didn't want to chance it so she zoned in on Ai and watched her carefully.

_This song is cheerful, yet filled with longing. Has to be energetic and upbeat with a smile, but the vocal range shouldn't be my highest level. I should lower it or flatten it so that I can get the longing aspect through to the fans. Quick movements. She's hitting each move sharply and quickly without missing a beat. Oh! that move is being repeated. That will help with memorization. Hopeful. The message of the song is about hope. Gotta remember that note. Hopeful._

"Now it's your turn," says Ai as the music stops. She turns back to look at the participants auditioning.

"Ready? Start!" yells Ai as the music starts on her mark. Lolo then forgot about her injury, not because it was minor but because she had so many notes on the song that she had to remember that her injury was the last thing on her mind. She would step on her ankle with all of her weight at times and couldn't even feel it.

_Hopeful, the song it hopeful. You're longing for the fans. Quick, energetic, lively, precise steps. Don't get slower here. Pronounced that kanji wrong. Focus. Pretend these are your fans, reach out to them, wish for them, sing to them. Step, step, lighter, don't clomp. Smile, your smile is your best feature. This song is still cheerful. Remember the flats and longing quality._

"2 step forward!" calls Ai. "23 through 27, you also! 40 and 41, step forward. 55, 56 and 68, come forward also!"

"If you weren't called then please leave the stage," says The President as she doesn't even looks up from her composition book. Ai had this, why did she have to waste her time?

_Round two! Better level up! _thinks Lolo. Lolo then starts to dance faster and with more passion, trying to get each step right. She then misplace's a step and falls to the ground as she feels the injury of her ankle again. The music comes to a complete stop and everyone looks at her with concern.

"Why did the music stop?" asks The President as she looks up from her composition book.

"Are you okay?" asks Ai as she runs up to Lolo, checking to see the damage done to the ankle.

"It's my ankle," says Lolo as she touches her ankle and winches.

"Are we going to continue this audition or are we done?" asks President Ellery.

"She injured her ankle," explains Ai.

"Then escort her off the stage," says President Ellery.

"No!" yells Lolo.

"Excuse me?" asks the President.

"I want to be a singer! I want to be able to touch hearts! I want people to see me!" cries Lolo.

"Then show me. Dance for me."

"What?"

"President!" whispers Richards. "This is very unreasonable."

"No that hair cut is unreasonable," comments The President.

"You don't like my hair cut!" says Richards, offended.

"Now you grow some balls," says The President.

"President! She hurt her ankle!" says Ai.

"So what?" asks The President with a shrug. "Do you think the fans will care if your injured or not? Do you think the fans will notice when you're sitting on the side lines? I don't need a girl in my agency who doesn't think of the fans first."

"She hurt her _ankle!_" reiterates Ai.

"And there's no quitting," says Lolo to herself as she slowly and shakily gets up. This time the pain seems unbearable. She grimaces as she gets up, but that doesn't stop her slow ascent. The music starts over for Aitakatta as Ai gets to the front of the group looking over her shoulder at Lolo to check if she's all right. Suddenly the music is abruptly stopped but President Ellery.

"What now?" asks Richards.

"Don't get an attitude with me," says President Ellery. "I want them to sing a song."

"They are singing a song," says Richards.

"You know getting smart with me won't help with your employment position Smart Alec," says President Ellery as she looks over at Richards with an almost cocky air.

"Sorry," apologizes Richards.

"Oh, you will be sorry," threatens The President, which scares Richards. President Ellery then opens the steel gray composition notebook she was reading and writing in a few seconds ago and puts on her glasses to read. "You've put on here that you can write music and lyrics. Why don't you write something now? Ai can stand in front of you like she's doing now and show you how to dance to the song on the spot. To the rest of you girls, this is your audition too. If you can keep up with her then you're in. You can't then you're out."

"What!" asks Lolo.

"Can you not write music?" asks President Ellery.

"Well..." says Lolo as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment and tries to cover it up with a friendly smile. "To tell you the truth, I just put that on the resumee to sound more impressive."

"Yes, yes, well we all do," says President Ellery as she waves the comment off. She then folds her hands under her chin so her face could rest on them and smiles mischievously. "But you've really stepped in it now. And you've gotta wipe it off yourself because I ain't touchin' it."

"What's with the sudden lexicon?" asks Richards, once again ignored.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asks Ai with a tilt of her head.

"It means I don't care what you put on your resumee. If you can't do it then you're out," explains President Ellery as she lays back in her chair and starts writing in the composition book again.

"I'll do it!" agrees Lolo after a moment of hesitation. "But only if it can be our debut song."

This statement gets the President's attention. "Agreed?" asks President Ellery as she tries to hide a smile. This was absolutely perfect, almost unexpected, exactly what The President wanted.

Lolo then walks back to the sound booth and instructs them about the beat and sound she wants with the music. She tries to hurry back to her place with much difficulty. When she gets back to the group she was placed at the front, almost like the center. She then looks behind her shoulder and realizes the group. She then turns around with a big smile on her face.

"Just repeat what I sang when I leave a pause and harmonize with me when you are certain of the words, kay?" asks Lolo with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah," replies all the girls in unison.

"Good," smiles Lolo brightly. "Mister Tech! Start the music please."

She quickly turns around to watch Ai, who is looking at the girls. When the music comes on, Ai lets it wash over her before she starts to dance to the up tempo and lively beat. Lolo follows a step behind with the nine girls a step behind Lolo. The words then start to flow out of Lolo as if she's been practicing them for years. (*Note, words in brackets are the other girls and the bold is Lolo and a few girls harmonizing*)

_"One step forward, Two steps back_

_But now I've seem to get the knack_

_Of this frugal thing called life_

_Even if I don't do it right_

_Gotta keep moving (_Gotta keep moving)

_There's no point in losing (_no point in losing)

_If you can't even show-_

_Where it is you want to go!_

_So don't give up, don't give in_

(Don't give up, don't give in)

_Because then you can't even win_

(You can't win)

_The simple blessings of a burden_

_Is for me to help you lift that burden!_

_**Can't you see **_(Can't you see)

_**That I'm the one for you**_

_**And loving me **_(loving me)

_**Is something easy to do**_

_But being with you_

_Is something fun to do_

_Even if you think your through_

_I'll continue to push you to go_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

(Don't give up, don't give in)

_**Because then you can't even win**_

(You can't win)

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_So seeing you so sad_

_Just makes me so mad_

_Because I feel so bad_

_To have let you be so sad!_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

(Don't give up, don't give in)

_**Because then you can't even win**_

(You can't win)

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

(Don't give up, don't give in)

_**Because then you can't even win**_

(You can't win)

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_Let me lift it for you-!"_

There is applause from the seating area. Lolo looks up with a big smile. The lights seem to shine brighter and show a more pleasant view of her, show casing her gorgeous voice.

"That was really good," admits President Ellery.

"Thank you," says Lolo with a gracious smile. The President nods her head and gets up to leave, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" says a girl with shiny, long blond hair. "Did we make it?"

"I thought by **not **disqualifying you was proof of that," says The President as she looks over her shoulder with innocent eyes.

"No way!" squeals one girl.

"We're idols!" yells another. Lolo then relaxes after The President leaves and gets off her foot, falling forwards towards the ground. Before she actually makes contact with anything, something strong and warm stops her. She looks up to see Phineas smiling down on her.

"You did a great job," says Phineas with a smile. Lolo smiles back at him before she loses consciousness.

Lolo is jostled awake from something. She opens her drowsy eyes to see that someone was carrying her.

"Phineas?" she asks.

"Ah! You're awake!" says Phineas as he looks up at her from his back. "Have a good nap?"

"Really great!" says Lolo as she stretches out wide. "I feel well rested~!"

"Good. Then you can walk on your own, right?" asks Phineas as he crouches down to let her off.

"O-oh! Sorry," apologizes Lolo as she starts getting off, but Phineas quickly stand up, messing her up. He seems to be really ticked off.

"I was joking! Only a complete douche would do that to a girl!" yells Phineas.

"Sorry," says Lolo as she buries her face in his back

"Stupid," sighs Phinease with a laugh as he continues to carry Lolo. "You should be the one who's mad."

"But... you're carrying me because I broke my ankle," says Lolo with a pout.

"I still think you should be the one mad," says Phineas as he tilts his head to think about it.

"Wait! Where are you taking me?" asks Lolo as she looks around, starting to be very aware that she didn't have a single idea where she was or anywhere to go, wish he would at least give her a roof for the night.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you to my room," says Phineas. "There's a community apartment open to stars in Black Swan Agency. I figured if you did have someplace to live, then you could've stayed the night with my sister Cecil, who isn't a star but seems to still be living there."

"I don't have a place to live, so thank you," says Lolo as she rest her head on his shoulders. Before she closes her eyes again, she notices Ai setting up some sort of cardboard house a few miles away.

"Hey," perks up Lolo as she starts to call out for Ai. "Ai! AI!"

Ai doesn't even look over to Lolo.

"I guess she didn't hear me," says Lolo.

"Oi! Ai!" yells Phineas, but there still isn't an answer.

"I guess she doesn't want to be disturbed," suggests Phineas. They both stare at her for awhile, watching in fascination as she makes a cozy little home and even finds a pet turtle. Suddenly Castiel stops next to her and just looks at her for a few seconds. Ai then yells at him and a conversations starts up. The conversation quickly escalates into an argument where Castiel is yelling at Ai and Ai is getting more and more sassy. In the end, Castiel takes Ai by the arm (with her pet turtle Stanley) and pulls her down the road.

"What's going on?" asks Lolo, panicked.

"Don't know," says Phineas.

"Where's he taking her!" says Lolo.

"Don't know, let's follow them," says Phineas as he starts off after them.

They end up following them for a few blocks till they see a giant white, contemporary building with a swan- cut bushes outside.

"Oh!" says Phineas. "he's taking her to the communicative apartments."

"These are the communicative apartments?" asks Lolo as she looks the building over. Ai and Castiel can be seen having another fight, which ends with Castiel taking Ai and throwing her over his should and Ai in tears. Castiel then climbs up the steps and steps into an apartment, and leaves without Ai.

"From now on, when you're not on the road then you'll be here. Welcome home!" says Phineas.

Lolo then buries her face into Phineas's back again and starts to cry.

"W-what's wrong!" asks Phineas in shock.

"This is really happening! My dream is coming true!" cries Lolo as she smiles happily at Phineas.

"Yeah, I guess so," smiles Phineas back.

_** Thank you for reading! Please comment if you like! Oh! I've got exciting news~! I downloaded UTAU and was thinking I could post the song I write on a forum I make. If you think that's a good (or bad) idea then please leave a note telling me so, or else I'll do it anyways and look like an idiot ^O^. Thank you again! I'm glad you found this! :D**_


	4. Chapter 3- Aurora

**Chapter 3- Aurora**

_**This should be a familiar name for a few of you :D! Aurora is from The Female Ninja, if you didn't know already, and I know you've all come to know her somewhat well so I tried to keep most of her personality in tact. She has a naturally shy and intelligent personality like SKE48's Sawako Hata and Vocaloid's MIRIAM (or so some people think.) That's why I thought I should use these people who are closer to Aurora's personality to be her voice level. She's really quiet so please love her with me~!**_

_** President Ellery.**_

"1, 2, 3, 4," counts Ai. "Come on girls! Keep up with it! Stop, stop, stop!" Ai then aburptly turn off the music and crosses her arms in front of her chest, almost angery. "How many times have we done this? And yet you still can't keep up? One more time."

"Aw~! No more!" cries a gorgeous girl with long blond hair as she falls to the ground, ignoring Ai's request.

"Please can we take a break?" asks Lolo as she curls her legs under herself so that she was a tight ball on the ground. "I'm not use to dancing and singing this much. I'm tired~!"

"We've been doing this for 3 hours, it'll help if we could take a break," says a girl with twin, pale light blue braids.

"You've all brought up great points," says Ai as she starts thinking this request over. "I'll agree to it. I also brought cookies for everyone. They're in the break room."

"That sounds great," says a girl with gorgeous, short black hair as all the girls leave. As the group gets more and more distant, it's more apparent that there's still one girl left. A girl with long black hair looks back at her sister.

"Are you coming Aurora?" asks the girl to her sister who has the same length, glossy black hair, but to a more extemely curly and friezy level. Aurora looks back at her sister with intelligent, beautiful purple eyes.

"No thank you Juliet," says Aurora with a cheerful smile as she gets her light purple, Skull Candy's from her bag and places them around her neck. "I woul like to get more practice in."

"We've been dancing for three hours," says Juliet, conserned. "I think you've got enough practice in."

"I know," says Aurora as she places her earphones over her ears, knowing that this conversation will end soon. "But I don't want to bring the group down. I'm a little off on my count and I don't seem to be hitting the moves cleanly enough. I want to see how well I can dance while singing and extend that time. Plus practic makes perfect, right?"

"I guess so," says Juliet with a shrug as she leaves the dancing room. "I'll save you a cookie. Please don't over work yourself."

"Bye-Bye," says Aurora as she turn on her Ipod. The first song on Pandora was Lonely Flight from MIRIAM. As the notes seem to start floating around the room, she follows them, dancing the song with her classical ballet training. When the words start, she starts to sing.

_"Tiny shooting star._

_Do you ever get lonely flying so far?_

_Do you remember why you glow?_

_Are you lost or just don't know where to go?_

_Tiny shooting star._

_If you ever lose sight of who you are._

_Just reach behind and give a tug._

_On the strings that tie you home._

_So you'll always know_

_On this quiet night_

_A lonely flight isn't as lonely as it seems._

_When you have memories._

_Lighting up all your dreams._

_And thought you're far away_

_You'll never stray_

_Knowing no matter where you go._

_Every step made is a step closer home_

_Tiny firefly_

_Do you ever think of the time going by?_

_Do you remember why you glow?_

_Why do you keep on going though you'll never know?_

_Tiny firefly_

_If you ever lose hope when you fly_

_Just reach behind and give a tug._

_On the strings that tie you home._

_So you'll always know_

_On this quiet night_

_A lonely flight isn't as lonely as it seems._

_When you have memories._

_Lighting up all your dreams_

_And though you're far away_

_You'll never stray_

_And though you're far away_

_You'll never stray_

_Knowing no matter where you go._

_Every step made is a step closer home_

_Again_

_One step closer to home._

_Again_

_One step closer to home."_

When the song goes quiet, applause is filled through the room. Aurora quickly takes off her headphones and turns around to see a hot boy, around her age, with inense, curly, shiny black hair and dark, sensitive purple eyes. The boy almost looks shocked at first that she was looking at him.

"Ah! You're Donetello from Kings of Hearts, generation I?" asks Aurora with a happy smile as she realizes her idol is standing before her.

"Yeah, that's me," says Donnie with a parallel smile. "Everyone really just calls me Donnie thought.

"I'm sorry," says Aurora quickly as she realizes her realitivly none existant mistake. She gives a low bow for her insensitive comment. Half-way through the bow, she stops and starts to think about something. "Why are you here?" she asks.

"What?" asks Donnie, trying to look at her face, which is still staring at the ground. "Are you talking to me or the floor?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" says Aurora, completely embarressed with what she had done and tries to make up for it with multiple bows.

"You can stop bowing now," says Donnie, angery.

"Sorry, I just asked you why you where watching me," says Aurora with a smile. "I just mean, you're so popular and all. Why would you waste your time with someone like me?"

"Because," says Donnie with a blush and turns away his head from her. "I watched you dance and... you're magnificent."

"No I'm not," says Aurora as she turns to the mirror and starts practicing again. "I'm slow because of my classical training and Itend to lag behind with the faster parts and turns, which are very noticeable in a big, talented group of girls like this. Not to meantion when I'm infront of others, I start to get really quiet, something an Idol shouldn't do. I'm a big nerd and have absolutely no talent for being an idol."

"Then why are you here?" asks Donie with a pussled tilt of his head.

"Because I might not be popular, and I might not be very shiny on stage like the other girls, but for every fan I get, I will sing for them," says Aurora as she turns to look at Donnie with her teary eyes and happy smile. "I will wish each one to have a great day, and will enjoy celebrating their birthday with them. Because those are the people who were able to see my heart. Able to see the thing I completely love and love it with me."

"So there's a connection between hearts and stars?" asks Donnie.

"Of course," says Aurora with a determined nod. "Without the hearts of the fans, you can't be a star."

"That's really wise," says Donnie as he thinks it over. He then smiles happily and says, "So you're not only beautiful, a great singer and a talented dancer, but also intelligent."

"No! No! No!" says Aurora quickly as she looks at the ground and makes an "X" with her arms. "I'm only intelligent."

"Why are you so confident in only that aspect of your character?" asks Donnie with a raised eyebrow.

"Because that's the only fact that's been logically proven," says Aurora as she looks up, a giant blush covering her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... There's only room for improvement with my singing because I can only sing a limited range confortably and I'm only trained in classical dancing though we do pop songs. I have pleasent features, I can still expand my range with my dancing style. But I was accepted at a young age into the prostegious acedemic college of science and technology."

"Wait... that school you're talking about, what was it called?" asks Donnie, looking as if he was trying to solve a puzzle

"The Wunderkinds of the 20th Century Math, Science, and Technology Program."

"With Dr. Jones?" asks Donie as if the pieces where fitting together.

"Yeah!"

"I went to the same school!"

"With Professeur Gronteur for animology!"

"Year 2003!"

"We must have been in the same class~!" says Aurora, being captivated by his energy.

"I would have never expected someone as pretty as you are would be in Professeur Gronteur's class."

"I could be saying the same thing! Ex-except you aren't pretty."

"What?" asks Donnie, shocked and almost disheartened.

"I mean that you're handsome! Not preatty," explains Aurora quickly as she starts getting embarressed. "I mean I think your handsome, not pretty."

Donnie looks at her shocked, and... happy. This girl absolutely fasinated her and she couldn't even tell how perfect she was. He was about to verbalize these feelings when Lolo and Ai open the door into the dance room and notice the two.

"Aurora? Where you in here the whole time?" asks Ai.

"Sorry," says Aurora as she diverts her attention from Donnie onto the two girls. She quickly bows to them. "I wanted to get more practice in."

"Don't worry," says Lolo with a smile as she bounces over to Aurora. "I feel bad for stopping practive because I can't sing as center for long periods of time. So I thought I would practice more."

"Why are you so hyper Lolo?" asks Ai, almost angery.

"Because I had a cookie~!" squels Lolo with a happy smile.

"But don't worry about the little details so much Aurora," says Ai with an energetic smile, trying to ignore Lolo. "Everyone is supporting the other. We'll do anything for each other, even help when you need to practice. That's what I truly want for ... what's our name again?"

"I don't think President Ellery gave you one yet," says Donnie.

"But we've debut a week from today!" says Lolo, worried.

"I bet President Ellery will announce it at our Live debut tomorrow," says Aurora, passionate about this truth.

"I hope so," says Ai, starting to feel worried also. "I don't know if you've noticed or not, but groups without names don't get very much propoganda."

"Donetello, please come to Studio T," interrupts a voice overhead, sounding a little annoyed. "It seems Michellangello has _touched something _again."

"That's a lie!" yells another voice, appalled. "I swear I didn't touch anything!"

"Please just hurry," says the first voice.

"Sorry Aurora, it seems like my brother might blow up the theater again," sighs Donnie as he turns to leave. He pats her on the shoulder as he leaves. "I wish I could talk to you more. It was fun."

"I-I had fun too," says Aurora shily with a happy smile and an embarressed blush.

"You two would make a super-cute couple!" says Lolo, giddily.

"But dating is against the rules!" says Aurora with big, doe eyes.

"I hate that rule~!" whines Lolo. "I want to date so many people. Well.. really one. Phinease Bennet."

"I actually like the rule," says Ai innocently. "it's a good rule."

"Why's that?" asks Aurora, curious as to the explination of such a far-fetched admiration.

"Think of all the intelligent, almost mutated, kids running around!" says Ai. "The world would turn into chaos!"

"You do realize they can get together after this job, right stupid?" asks Lolo with a tilt of her head.

"... is that so?" asks Ai with an almost blank stare.

"Please pay attention more Ai!" says Lolo as she pushes Ai forward. Ai hops on one foot a few paces ahead before she stops and turns around to face the girls.

"So-rry!" says Ai with an almost apologetic smile.

"Um... d-didn't you say you wanted to practice?" asks Aurora with a bow of her head so that they wouldn't see her blush.

"Oh right!" says Ai in realization.

"I was having so much fun I tots forgot about it," laughs Lolo.

"You what?" asks Ai, almost in shock.

"Tots," repeats Lolo.

"... On that note," says Ai as she tries to divert her attention away from that... weird moment.

"I-I'm just listening to Pandora and dancing to that," suggests Aurora.

"You're the center," says Ai with a shrug. "You throw the punches."

"O-okay," says Aurora, excitedly as she quickly goes over to the music box and turns it up.

"W-would it really be okay if I'm in front?" asks Aurora. "I don't want to step on anyone's pride, but I would like to see my movements in the mirror."

"No problem," says Ai with a sweet smile.

"It's fine by me," says Lolo, "since you are the Center."

"Thank you~!" says Aurora with a happy smile. She turns to the mirror quickly and SKE's Tsuyoki Mono yo. The girls start to sing and dance to the music, copying every movement that Aurora is making. Aurora starts meshing Hip Hop, contemporary, and Classical dance styles together.

_"Shin no yuusha yo_

_Tatakai oeta ato de_

_Dare no tame_

_Nagasu no darou?_

_Sono namida_

_Kaze wa hakanaimono_

_Sugu ni muki wo kaeru_

_Un no meguriawase ni_

_Ame mo furudarou_

_Yume wa nando mo mite_

_Kanaete yuku kiseki sa_

_Ima no sora mo mirai e_

_Tooku tsuzuiteru_

_Wasurenaide_

_Katsu itame_

_Darekaga sarunda_

_Miokutta haisha_

_Kioku no naka ni_

_Tsuwaki mono yo_

_Shin no yuusha yo_

_Kizu darake ni natte_

_Te ni ireta_

_Sono eikou no omosa_

_Tsuyoki mono yo_

_Shin no yuusha yo_

_Hitori de tachiagatte_

_Nanno tame_

_Arukunodarou?_

_Michi no saki_

_Change the world!_

_Zutto fuki tsuzuketa_

_Kaze mo itsushika yande_

_Hageshiku utta kodou_

_Ima wa odayakani_

_Kizu wa ierukeredo_

_Ikikata wa kienainosa_

_sorega ayamachi dato wa_

_Itsuka kizukudarou_

_Arasoi ni wa_

_Itsudatte shousha wa inaidoko_

_Munashisa wo shitterukara_

_Kokoro ga zaratsuku_

_Tsuyoki mono yo_

_Kitataki senshi yo_

_Nani wo ushinattanoka?_

_Daishou ni_

_Matteita no wa kodoku_

_Tsuyoki mono yo_

_Kitataki senshi yo_

_Kimi wa nani wo mamotte_

_Ikirunoka?_

_Kawaranumono wa_

_Ai dakesa_

_Change the world!_

_Omoidashite_

_Kono itami_

_Dareka no kuyashisa_

_Yume mite sono basho wa_

_Rakuen jyanai_

_Tsuyoki mono yo_

_Shin no yuusha yo_

_Kizu darake ni natte_

_Te ni ireta_

_Sono eikou no omosa_

_Tsuyoki mono yo_

_Saigo no yuusha yo_

_Hitori de tachi agatte_

_Nanno tame_

_Aruku no darou?_

_Michi no saki_

_Change the world!"_

"Didn't I tell you," says Donnie as he, Castiel, and Phineas look through the one way window, watching the girls practice.

"I don't know... that this... wow," says Phineas, tongue-tied.

"It's like some sort of aurora is eminating from them," says Castiel, as he continues to watch the girls dance.

"Aren't they wonderful?" asks Donnie, like a love-stuck puppy.

"No," says Castiel, almost angery.

"W-what?" asks Donnie, shocked.

"That means they're that much more of a threat to our career," says Castiel.

"If too many people watch them then their will be no one left for us," explains Phineas.

"Yeah..." says Donnie as he turns back to watch the girls dance with a smile on his face. "But their just so amazing to look at."

Another song stops playing and the girls stop also, not wanting to push their stanima any farther. Lolo then laughs happily as she falls to the ground

"You're really great at this," says Lolo with an energetic smile.

"You might even get the center spot permeniently," says Ai with an equally energetic smile.

"N-no! Of course I couldn't," says Aurora qucikly, getting embarressed. "You two will be centers way before me!"

"Why do you keep putting yourself down?" asks Ai.

"Because I want to improve my skills and the only way to do that is by figuring out my weak points then basing my training off of that. Right now I have a long way to go, but you two are just naturally amazing so I base my training off of you two to get the biggest change."

"Well.. When you put it like that," says Lolo with a laugh. There is a noise heard from the hall as the girls return from their cookie break.

"Didn't you see them! They were right outside~!" squells Lisa.

"Who was right outside?" asks Lolo.

"Phineas, Donnie, and-" says a girl with pink pigtails as she gets interrupted by a girl with brown, curly hair.

"And Castiel~!" squels the girl.

"Castiel?" asks Ai as her interest is peaked. "Castiel would never watch us unless he was planning something. I'm just glad that he didn't see us dance Carry Your Burden."

"You know, not everything is a competition," says Lolo. "Sometimes boys just watch girls because they like them."

"Not in Castiel's case," says Ai, trying to think abou something. She shakes her head to get those ideas out of her head and she smiles brilliantly at the girls, getting back on track. She claps her heads to quiet the girls. "Let's get this started. We gotta practice _Carry Your Burden _again. So let's start there! Ready? And a 5, 6, 7, 8!"

"Kings of Hearts! Kings of Hearts! Kings of Hearts!" chants the crowd.

"W-wow," says Aurora as she peaks out at the audience. "That's a lot of people clearing for you."

"And **our **consert," says Lolo as she puggs out her cheeks in anger. "Why are they cheering for Kings of Hearts?"

"Because you're not famous," says Lysander as he and the rest of Kings of Hearts as they come out in their uniforms for their song _L-O-V-E. _

"And we are," says Mikey as he sticks out his tongue.

"After today we'll be famous! Just you watch!" says Rappunzel. "We'll beat you!"

"Right!" says Ai as she pats Aurora and a girl with ash-colored hair on the back. "Because of hard working people like this~! We practice so much that I've been doing it my sleep."

"That's true," says Castiel as he yawns. "She kept kicking me when in my sleep that I had to sleep on the couch."

"Would you stop telling people that!" yells Ai.

"What is that suppose to mean about you kicking him in his sleep," says the girl with curly brown hair.

"Well... the only place left in the Compound apartments was a room with Castiel," says Ai innocently.

"There... where..." says the girl with pale light blue twin braids, out to finish that sentence when a boy with red hair covers her mouth.

"That's surprising Castiel," teases the red-head. "You really come through for your friends, don't you?"

"Oi! Shut up before I make you," says Castiel as he grabs his shirt, challenging the boy. The boy just laughs.

"Oi!" yells Ai, as she starts to get angery. "You get out there and warm up your fans so we can take them."

"You're cocky," says Castiel with a smile.

"Do my eyes decive me?" asks Mikey. "Or is Castiel smiling for no money at all?"

"That's it!" yells Castiel as he rushes towards Mikey and all the members rush towards the stage with big smiles. The music starts to play and like a switch being turned on, they instantly start to dance to their songs. Each dance movement was crisp and clean and attention grabbing.

"I think I might have spoke too soon," says Ai and Rappunzel together.

_"Every night, I close my eyes_

_And i'm missing you, so much I'll die_

_But I move on forward so you'll see_

_The love I have, and who you would_

_Evertime I look at you_

_My brain goes numb_

_And only say, "I love you"_

_And I act so dumb_

_But one day you'll say_

_That verythingis okay_

_Because I'll be with you_

_Because I love you_

_But if you say we're through_

_I don't know what I'll do!_

_L-O-V-E_

_Is the word for you_

_Because can't you see_

_I love you_

_But you don't know my heart_

_Even though I'm a star_

_With you I don't know where to start_

_So I'll start with your heart~_

_L-O-V-E_

_Is the word for you_

_Because can't you see_

_I love you!  
_

_Show me your heart_

_Show me your heart_

_Because thats where it starts_

_Somewhere in your heart_

_Show me your heart_

_Show me your heart_

_L-O-V-E_

_L-O-V-E_

_L-O-V-E_

_Is the word for you_

_Because can't you see_

_that i love you_

_Because can't you see_

_L-O-V-E_

_Can't you see_

_That I love you!_

_I Love You!"_

The crowd goes nuts as Kings of Hearts take a bow. The girls are staring, awe-stuck.

"I really did speak too soon," says Ai as her heart sinks.

"So many people love them," says one girl.

"How are we ever going to outshine them?" asks another.

"Come on guys!" says Lolo, energetically. "We can take them! It'll be easy!"

"Yeah! You just gotta think positively," says Ai.

"How when we are up against that?" asks a girl.

"Hearts and Stars," says Aurora, almost to herself.

"What?" asks one girl.

"Hearts and Stars! That's our weapon," explains Aurora.

"Right! Because people react to our hearts, right?" asks Lolo.

"And if we can't get the hearts of fans we can't be stars," says Ai.

"Right~!" says Aurora.

"And we have a special guest today," says Castiel.

"That's our cue!" says Ai "Let's huddle up!"

The eleven girls get together and put their hands in the middle of their circle.

"Let's go out their and charm the hearts out of them~!" says Ai.

"Let's get to the top and be stars!" says Lolo with a smile.

"Hearts & Stars!" yells Aurora.

"Hearts & Stars!" repeats the others.

"Hearts & Stars!" says Aurora

"Hearts & Stars!" repeats the rest as they through up their hand in celebration.

"Now give it up for the girls of Black Swan Academy!" says Phineas as a pathetic clap from the audiance is heard. A few boys go over to the wing and pull the girls out. Donnie come up and extends his hand to Aurora. Aurora looks up at him with a happy smile and takes it, letting him pull her.

"Hi, hi, HI!" says Lolo as the girls energetically runs out towards the people. "Welcome to our Debut live concert!"

"Please enjoy us and continue to support us from now own!" says Ai with a smile.

"Now please enjoy... um... um," says Juliet, trying to think of the group's name. She looks around at the other girls for support, but no one knows what to do.

_We don't have a name! _panics Aurora. _She'll look stupid and.. and... I have to save her!_

"_Carry Your Burden _from the group Hearts & Stars 11!" yells Aurora. "Now let's start!"

_"One step forward, Two steps back_

_But now I've seem to get the knack_

_Of this frugal thing called life_

_Even if I don't do it right_

_Gotta keep moving (Gotta keep moving)_

_There's no point in losing (no point in losing)_

_If you can't even show-_

_Where it is you want to go!_

_So don't give up, don't give in_

_(Don't give up, don't give in)_

_Because then you can't even win_

_(You can't win)_

_The simple blessings of a burden_

_Is for me to help you lift that burden!_

_**Can't you see **__(Can't you see)_

_**That I'm the one for you**_

_**And loving me**__ (loving me)_

_**Is something easy to do**_

_But being with you_

_Is something fun to do_

_Even if you think your through_

_I'll continue to push you to go_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

_(Don't give up, don't give in)_

_**Because then you can't even win**_

_(You can't win)_

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_So seeing you so sad_

_Just makes me so mad_

_Because I feel so bad_

_To have let you be so sad!_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

_(Don't give up, don't give in)_

_**Because then you can't even win**_

_(You can't win)_

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_**So don't give up, don't give in**_

_(Don't give up, don't give in)_

_**Because then you can't even win**_

_(You can't win)_

_**The simple blessing of a burden**_

_**Is for me to help you lift that burden!**_

_Let me lift it for you-!"_

After the song, there was a surprising increase of audible affection from the crowd. The girls look aroud, glowing from their performance. The energy from the crowd seemed to bounce off the stars and amplified.

Before the buzz of the crowd wore off, a cloud of smoke encased the stage and a light show takes place. The girls look behind them as a plateform rised up from underground with President Ellery riding ontop.

"What's that?" asks a girl.

"Is this part of the show?" asks another.

"Welcome! To Hearts & Stars 11's first live concert!" greets President Ellery. "By this day next month, Hearts & Stars 11's first theater, Star Theater, will have its first concert!"

"Our own concert hall!" asks Juliet, awe-struck.

"N-no way," says Ai, too excited to breath correctly.

"Did you hear that everyone! We're getting a concert hall!" yells Lolo to the crowd.

"Please," begs Aurora as she steps away from the group of girls and looks at the crowd. "Please can you continue to support us?! We promise to shine brighter then any star. Celebriety or Universal!"


	5. Chapter 4- Berry

**Chapter 4- Berry**

_Berry is one of my friends on My Candy Love. Her character is really young so I decided to make her act like Kaai Yuki, I absolutely adore her~! I also like how Matsui Jurina got into SKE48 at age eleven. I wanted to add that sense of innocence they both bring to my charcter._

_Also, I'm know I haven't been posting many chapters lately,, I'm sorry about that, but since I haven't had a very big fan base, it hasn't really hurt anyone besides me... Maybe I should take this down and work on my other fan fics._

In the background, the line of Carry Your Burden can be heard playing.

"Smile Berry!" yells the director, off set.

"I am!" yells Berry back

"No sass! So as your told the first time! I know your ten, but you're in this buisness for a reason! Snow me why President Ellery picked you!" yells the Director. "No! Cut! Cut! Cut! The feeling is all wrong! Do it again!"

"Aggh!" groan a few girls.

"Come on Berry!" yells Lisa as she steps out of position to get closer to Berry. "Get it together!"

"Lisa!" yells Ai as she gets between Lisa and Berry, hoping that a fight wouldn't brake out. Ai glares down at Lisa and Lisa just snarrls at her.

"Sister," says Aurora quietly as she tries to pull Lisa back. Lissa just pushes passed her and storms off. Aurora follows behind to catch up with her, the whole way saying, "You really shouldn't show that face. It isn't very idol like!"

"Shut up!" Lisa is heard yelling from across the Music Video set. Aurora mumbles something at is inaudible to Berry and Ai.

"Don't mind her," laughs Ai as she turns her attention back to Berry. "She's just hot-tempered. I bet she's like this with the guys also."

"Look," interrupts Berry with a puff of her cheeks. "I'm sorry that I'm not smiling. . I'll get it right next time."

"Why don't you try to remember all those fans cheering for you?" asks Ai.

"What?"

"That's probably stupid, but that's how I've always been able to smile, even when I'm to my limits," says Ai with a big smile. "Because of their dedication, though small now, needs to be appreciated, and if the person receaving this affection can't appreciate it, then they don't desearve it."

"Look!" snaps Berry. "I don't need you telling me how to be a star! I'm the youngest idol in H&S11, and I didn't get here by being somone else!"

"Well... when you put it like that..." says Ai.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" yells Berry as she storms off.

"Hey!" yells Ai as she grabs ahold of her arm to stop her. "If someone gives you the decency to give you advice for your career, especially **your **career, then the least you can do is say 'thank you'!"

"Thank you!" mocks Berry.

"You're welcome!" yells Ai, letting the insulting tone pass. Berry then slams the stage door as she leaves the studio, enraged by her senior.

"W-where is she going!" yells the director. "We still have to finish the shot!"

"I'll get her," sighs someone from off-stage. The boys of Kings of Hearts was standing off-stage, waiting for their music video shoot. The boy who offered to find her was a handsome fifteen year old boy with silver hair and two different colored eyes, not looking particularly interessted in what was going on.

"Oi!" yells Ai as she stops him in his path. "She's part of **our **groups so I'll handle it!"

"You already tried handling it," says Lysander, the boy who offered to help. "Look where that got you."

"Lysander!" yells Castiel as he gets up and walks onto the shoot where all the light in the room was. "That was uncalled for!"

"Stay out of this!" yells Lysander as he glares at Castiel.

"Why should I!"

"Stop!" yells Ai as she screams at the top of her lungs. "You both are members of the same group! If you don't stop fighting you'll get nothing done! Berry's **my **member! Let me deal with her!"

"'_my' _member? Who gave you the right to claim H&S11 as yours! Who made you more special!" yells Lysander, getting a little mad.

"President Ellery did when she gave me the title of Center!" yells Ai. Lysander's eyes grew wide and everyone in Kings of Hearts look over at Ai in shock. Ai continues to glare at Lysander, not backing down, not gloating or being smug about it, just angrily glaring at him. "And I take it that you don't understand what that intitles, such a role? That's why I consider her _my _member!"

"But you have to finish the music video," points out Lysander. "And the quicker you do that the quicker we can get done."

"How are we suppose to finish without Berry?" asks Ai as she cocks one of her hips.

"I don't know, do individual shot of you guys singing the song or something," shrugs Lysander as he turns to walk off set. "It's really up to you."

"I'm not done talking to you!" yells Ai as he opens the studio doors and exits. Castiel puts his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Ai," he says simply.

"I know," sighs Ai, letting the situation go. She looks to the ground, almost depressed. "I just wish I could do something..."

"You've done enough," says Castiel.

"Ai! We need you on set!" yells the director.

"Yes sir!" yells Ai as she rushes over to the cameras. Castiel just watches her go, not knowing how to react to this... woman.

_Knock, knock_

"Go away," says Berry, muffled into her knees.

_Click_

Berry looks up at the defiant intruder, hating their guts. "I said...!" yells Berry at first, before she saw who it was. She then places her head back into her knees. "It's just you..." she says as she stares at some random spot on the floor.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" says Lysander with a laugh.

"You might be old, but you're not my friend!" snaps Berry.

"Ouch..." says Lysander as he clutches his chest in a mocking tone. "That really hurts."

"Did _Ai _send you here?" pouts Berry.

"Not at all," says Lysander as he comes to sit next to her. "In fact, she told me to stay while she comes and finds you."

"Thank you for not letting her come. But you didn't have to come either!"

"I know... But I wanted to.

"Really!" asks Berry, extremely excited.

"Of course!" says Lysander with a sweet smile that seems to always get the girl. Berry flashes him a similar smile that seemed to be filled with more power then his, shocking him.

"S-so why are you here?" asks Lysander, trying to get his footing back by moving the conversation on.

"It's stupid Ai! She's trying to control me! I don't know why! But is so annoying!" yells Berry.

"I hate when people try to do that," agrees Lysander quietly.

"I mean! I'm my own person! Why is she always butting in! She should just mind. Her. Own. BUSINESS!" rants Berry.

"She's probably doing what she thinks is best for the group. She loves it you know," says Lysander as he starts to play with his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world right now.

"So you're on her side two... aren't you?" accuses Berry as she viciously glares at Lysander.

"It's obviously not for her!" says Lysander as he rolls his eyes at her. "It's for the fans. She gets a connection when she sees them that motivates her to be perfect, that's what Ellery saw in her in the first place."

"But the fans don't react to perfection, they react to the melody," says Berry as she jumps off her seat and dances on the floor. "Like when I sing this, _Gotta keep moving, no point in losing! _The crowd reacts better then if I would have sung it like, _Lade la ladode, La tede da la deda! "_

"What makes you say that?"

"Because our fans are more... pop and contemporary people with a twist of techno and rock. That is... um... really I'm just basing off of your fans, because I know I saw some of our fans at your concert the other day."

"Oh! So you're a fan of Kings of Hearts?"

"Yeah..." says Berry slowly, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. "I like how you manage to make our base go _badomdadomda badomdabombom dabomda. _And I like how the notes intertwine with your voices to create girls fantasies. Its really something else!"

"So you like melodies?"

"Well... I am hyper aware of them... if that's what you mean... but yeah! I love them! I like how the notes flow and how the beat can amplify certain areas that need it and make other areas intense. I also like the beats that get stuck in my head because I get to re-live them a little longer."

"Then why don't you do that for your fans?"

"Do what for my fans?" asks Berry as she tilts her head at Lysander in a quizical way.

"Make a melody for them."

"Why?"

"So it'll get stuck in their heads. Don't you want a fan who loves rhymes and reasons like you do?"

"Can I?!"

"But you have to put in the effort. And listen to Ai, she know the fans best."

"Oh sweet love! Why do I have to!"

"Because this isn't a job, it's our life. We live for the fans and we love the fans. If we don't try and do something we like then we've picked the wrong career."

"But I don't want a job~!"

"But jobs give you money!"

"Then they can't be too bad~! Money get's you games don't they?"

"You're a very fickled girl, aren't you?"

"Am I?" asks Berry, completely clueless.

"Flipping from one thing to another is called being fickled."

"I don't flip," pouts Berry as she sternly glares at Lysander.

"I bet you flip all the time!" laughs Lysander.

"I do not!" yells Berry as a big blush grows on her face.

"Fine then, tell me how you feel about Ai?"

"She's still bossy! But she has a point and I think she's okay. That's not flipping though! That's only putting up with her! She's doing this for the fans, and so am I!"

"Good girl," says Lysander as he ruffles her hair. She tries to pat it back down as she glares up at him."You ready to get back?"

"Yeah!" says Berry as she runs out of the room and towards the stage. "But I need to get there first! So I'm not waiting up for you!"

"I wouldn't count on it!" yells back Lysander with a smile on his lips. He catches himself and shakes his head. _She's a ten year old! Don't you __**dare **__do it! It's totally inappropriate! Well... maybe not in eight years... I can deal with that..._

-X- -X-

Berry bursts through the set and goes flying at Ai, jumping up and down.

"Ai! Ai! I know how I can benifit the fans!" jumps Berry up and down excitedly.

"Really?" asks Ai, her attention has been caught now.

"Yeah! But... I don't know how to put it in words..." says Berry with a blush. "It's more like... a beat I guess."

"Why don't you show us?" asks Aurora as she walks over to the two, curious about their conversation.

"Um... okay~! Well... it's something like this..." Berry then starts to hum a tone it has a pop feel with a mix of hip-hop and rock to it. Another voice from the group acts as the base as it layers that one. Soon, another girl uses her talent as a beat boxer to act as the drums and another sings out the piano part with _la_s and _dodeda_s. After a few measures of this completed piece, Aurora starts tapping her feet and swaying left and right, composing a dance routin in her head.

"Wait, wait, wait!" says Ai as she stops the fun and looks around at the people. "Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to put together this piece for the fans? Do bypass the President and write this song, which we will one day sing for the fans, without permission?"

"Why not?"asks one girl.

"It could be worth it."

"Seems like fun~!"

"You're always saying that everything is done for the fans, why don't we show them what we do?" asks Lolo as she places a hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Okay, but we're going to do this perfect the _first _time so we can practice it perfect the rest. This is going to be all us now... We're not going to have a choreographer tell us where to step or a vocal teacher fixing our pitches. We're going in and we're going in blind," says Ai as she places her hands on her hips. "Now! I want two rows of four and one row with three. The row with three will be in the front with me, Aurora and Berry. The second row will have Four, Snow, Cecil, and Lady. The last four will be Lolo, Cameron, Julliet and Mona Lisa. We'll go in a diagonal so that Aurora is front and center. If you can see Aurora then move, but remember your spot. Everyone get that?"

"Got it!" cries Hearts & Stars 11, already in the given positions.

"Now Berry," says Ai as she gets into her spot. "Let's go~!"

"Five! Six! A five six seven eight!" counts off Berry before she goes off into her, now louder, melody. The steps match each others perfectly, almost as if the team is in sinc, only a half second off of Aurora. After about four measures, Ai takes a deep breath and sings;

_I feel like I've seen you before_

_And screwing up is something I can't afford_

_Loving you is something I adore_

_And I feel it in my core!_

Lolo and Cecil chime in as Ai continues to sing;

_So __I'll tell you_

_How I really feel_

_And __tell me too_

_That this is real!_

_I know you don't know me~_

_But I know you from what I believe_

Soon, the remaining voices pile on to sing the chorus;

_Love isn't a word to say often_

_And your feelings shouldn't be soften_

_And I'll go all the way~_

_to the top_

_And maybe someday~_

_I'll make your heart stop~!_

Julliet moved to the front of the line and has taken Ai's spot as she sings the the versue;

_I'll make you see _

_My true feelings_

_And I don't want you to flee_

_When my heart is reeling_

_Because I can only be me_

_And your heart is for my stealing!_

Ai was now at the front of the group, standing beside Julliet, to formation of the group changeing with each lyrics as if it was pre-planned that way. The voices then meld together, harmonizing as they re-sing the chorus;

_Love isn't a word to say often_

_And your feelings shouldn't be soften_

_And I'll go all the way-_

_To the top_

_And maybe someday-_

_I'll make your heart stop~!_

Now, Lady, Ai, Lolo and Cameron sing there part;

_Love is waiiting for you_

_So here's what I'll do_

_I'll make my prescence so obvious_

_And I'll try my best to be famous_

Now the whole group joins in on the chorus, repeating the moves that Aurora has already set in stone as they sing;

_Love isn't a word to say often_

_And your feelings shouldn't be soften_

_And I'll got all the way-_

_To the top_

_And maybe someday-_

_I'll make your heart stop~!_

_Love isn't a word to say ogten_

_And your feelings shouldn't be soften_

_Ann I'll go all the way-_

_To the top_

_And maybe someday-_

_I'll make your heart stop~!_

There was a musical interlude as Snow slowly makes her way to the front of the group, getting her solo, singing;

_Believing in something helps_

_To love someone else_

_But telling you might be_

_The hardest thing for me_

_And I'll have to sing_

_In hopes you feel something!_

Rappunzel, Sally and Mona Lisa take over as they quickly sing;

_But my heart won't stop beating_

_And my love for you isn't fleeting_

_But I will show you_

_What I can do_

_And show my feelings through_

_The songs I'm singing to you_

The other girls then add to it as Ai makes her way back to the center position as they finish up the song with the song with another chorus;

_Love isn't a word to say often_

_And your feeling shouldn't be soften_

_And I'll got all the way-_

_To the top_

_And maybe someday-_

_I'll make your heart stop~!_

It finishes slowly with the voices being taken away until Berry is the only one left, singing the final few chords. There was a giddy cheer as the girls jump around, excited. It was the finally to the most amazing song they've ever sung.

"Are you girls ready to practice this?" asks Ai as she waves her hands to quiet them down. There was a collective groan through the girls as they roll their eyes.

"We promised we will dedicate this song to the fans," says Ai, a little aggrivated by them, "Now we're going to practice this till it's perfect!"

"Yes~!" says the girls, a little less enthusiastic.

X-X-X

"This is bad..." whispers Aurora as she just stares blankly at the screen.

"What's bad?" asks Berry as she stretches out on the bar in the dancing studio. They were going to practice their new song, which they've labled _Make Your Heart Stop, _again. Aurora had loaded her computer before that and quickly checked the internet when something popped up, after searching their groups name in Google like she does everyday.

"Look at this!" says Aurora as she turns the computer towards Berry. Berry goes white as she hears the conversation of the girls on the youtube video and watches as they get in formation. She feels her heart stop as she sees the smiling, dancing faces of them as they sing the song _Make Your Heart Stop. _It was them, on the first day of making the song, dancing and singing it. One of the cameras must have been on in the studio and someone must have filmed it. After they filmed in they must have put it on Youtube. Of course the group got the correct authorization, the filmer taking no credit, not even the filming credits.

"This is so bad!" cries Berry as she goes into some sort of panic and shock.

"I know," hypervenilates Aurora.

"Members of Hearts & Stars 11," says the intercom above them. "Please report to President Ellery's office. Members of Hearts & Stars 11, please report to President Ellery's office."

"What's that about?" asks Ai as the group walks down the hall towards the Presidents office, which is the penthouse on the top of Black Swan Agencies. In the elevator, Berry explains her findings to the team and there is a collective gasp among the members. After the information truly processes, some girls... let's say, handled the information differently. All around it was very entertaining to watch them, but you just knew something was completely and utterly wrong.

"Calm down! Calm down!" cries Ai, getting the troop back. "There's a big chance that she hasn't seen it yet. Let's just hope for the best!"

"Right! Right," says Lolo as she starts to calm down. "She probably hasn't seen it!"

All the girls get off of the elevator and walk down the hall into a room. The surrounding rooms show complete signs of human activity, while the 'office' that Ellery works from, is completely and utterly, technified. There are flat screens plastering the walls of the room, almost as if they were the walls themselves. The screens blink from members of Black Swan agency in reality shows or varity shows or concerts or other uses of media while a few small ones that were squard off in the cornors show servalince photage of up and coming attractions and possible Black Swan Agency candidates. In one cornor there was the biggest palm tree ever seen off of the beach, and in the center of the room was a glass desk that had a hallogram coming from it. Ellery was interacting with it, like something off of Iron Man. The hallogram flashes down and she sits there, hands folded, looking at the group of girls seriously.

"This morning, you could imagine my shock when I look up trending searches and find that the number one search of the day is Hearts & Stars 11's _Make Your Heart Stop," _says Ellery as she gets up and starts walking around the room. "At first I was like 'This can't be _my _girl! They haven't debuted yet. And their song is _Carry Your Burden, _not _Make Your Heart Stop.' _So I click this fraud of a link and see, that not only _was _it my girls, there was also a little dance number and acapella music to go with this _lyrics. _Can anyone explain this to me?"

"We didn't mean for you to figure out until after!"

"We were going to memorize the lyrics and the dance and play it at our next concert!"

"We didn't know the camera was filming! Honest!"

"Does it not say that Hearts & Stars 11 will debut before October 10th on your contracts?" asks Ellery as she leans on her desk and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes," says Aurora sadly.

"And does it not say that you will debut with an _original _song written by Lolo?" asks Ellery as she raises an eyebrow.

"But this is an original song! This is what H&S11 put their heart and soal into for the fans!" protests Lolo, who was interupted with a raised hand from Ellery.

"Now let's run through the list. It's September 3rd, Lolo _did not _write this song, and none of this was approved by me before hand. Did I leave anything out?"

"We didn't breach our contracts!" replies Ai. "There was no definate date set for us, and Lolo waas never mentioned as the _sole _writer of the song we debut with. She did help us write it so techiniqually it is still in the contract. It also states in the contract that 'every and all actions must be approved by President Ellery _if _a fan doesn't see fit to continue the project.' There are over 10,000,000,000 views, which clearly means that the fans have approved of the song and execution taken to bring the song to life."

Ellery glares down at Ai until she can't contain it any more. She lets out a loud, brawling laugh that shakes her entire body, tears running down her face. "It looks like someone did her homework!" laughs Ellery as she cheerfully pats Ai on the back. "I was wondering when someone would say that!"

"S-so you're not mad?" asks Aurora, peaking from behind Berry.

"Of course not! You sold out for your first concert, and their are people who want to get tickets for the Kings of Hearts tour because you guys will be opening," says Ellery as she sits behind her desk again, starting to type something into the computer on her desk, which was 2-D on the glass top. "_I _couldn't even get this popularity if I tried. I'm raking in big right now and it's all thanks to you guys putting that video up. Just please... don't do it again! If you want to surprise me, remember my birthday or get me a canoli or something. Let's not do this again!"

"Yes ma'am," says the group as they slowly exit the room, confused. Ellery just watches them go and laughs again!

"I can't believe she quoted the contract! And that beat!" laughs Ellery as she spins around in her wheelie chair. "I think I've taken on a project that might be too big for me this time."


End file.
